


Fill Me Up, Make Me Hurt

by MizErie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Enemas, Fetish, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a sadist, and Gerard is a masochist. This particular night, they enjoy a round of sex that includes their favorite kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me Up, Make Me Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm giving fair warning here: this fic is not for everyone!!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

Gerard lies on their bed with his head towards the foot, his knees bent slightly, and his feet propped against the bottom of the headboard. His nervous anticipation is causing his body to practically vibrate. He doesn’t know why he keeps letting Frank do this to him. Well, yes he does; he’s a fucking masochist, and Frank’s a fucking sadist. Sometimes Frank takes the pain Gerard dishes out, but Gerard prefers it this way around better.  
  
He twirls the corner of the towel under his lower half with his fingers absentmindedly. If he thinks about the fact he has a plush, crimson towel under his ass, he’s just going to get more nervous. He can hear Frank in the master bathroom getting tonight’s fun prepared for him. This is one of Frank’s favorite kinks they share. He knows Gerard is always apprehensive before they start, but after it’s all over, Gerard is always begging him to do it to him again. Frank smirks as he finishes up in the bathroom.  
  
Gerard feels his stomach flip as he hears Frank’s voice as Frank comes back into the bedroom. “You sure, Gee? About doing this again?” Gerard draws in a long breath. He wishes Frank wouldn’t ask him that; it just sets him up to be able to back out. But the masochistic side of him likes that he has to make himself verbally grant Frank permission to hurt him.  
  
“Yeah, Frankie,” he mutters. Frank leans down and presses a soft kiss to Gerard’s lips as he passes by him. Frank hangs the red bag on the hook off to the side of the bed that’s just above his height. Gerard’s stomach flip-flops again as he wonders if Frank filled it with hot or cold water this time.  
  
Frank has his own kink in this little game. The water is always either fiery hot or icy cold without being too hot or too cold. And the reason Frank does this is to change Gerard’s core temperature. When it’s hot, Gerard’s body heats up like a furnace, pouring sweat and making his skin prickle with the heat. When it’s cold, Gerard shivers uncontrollably and keeps all his muscles clenched tightly. Either way, Frank loves the effects to Gerard’s body.  
  
Frank climbs onto the bed and leans over Gerard. The slightly malevolent grin on Frank’s face adds to Gerard’s nervous energy; Frank’s feeling a bit more sadistic than normal tonight. Frank plants wet kisses all over Gerard’s face, jaw, and neck before finally letting the last kiss linger on Gerard’s lips. Gerard hums into the open mouth kiss, Frank’s tender affection soothing his nerves some. It reminds Gerard that Frank never takes it any further than Gerard can handle; Frank will push Gerard when Gerard starts to beg him to stop, but Frank knows their limitations. Gerard trusts Frank fully.  
  
“Are you ready?” Gerard just nods his reply, their lips brushing together with the small motion. Gerard hears Frank giggle wickedly as he gets back up from the bed. Gerard keeps his eyes on the ceiling. He feels Frank’s fingertips lube his entrance. Gerard looks down just in time to watch Frank insert the nozzle into his ass.  
  
It’s the moment of truth for him: hot or cold. He knows either way it will be a shock to his system. And he knows after all the times they have done this that asking Frank is useless; Frank likes making Gerard squirm in the ignorance. Their eyes lock together.  
  
“I’m opening the valve,” Frank warns as he strokes the inside of Gerard’s thigh with one of his inked hands. Gerard lets his head fall back and land heavily against the pillow. He can feel the water beginning to fill him, but it takes a few seconds for him to determine the temperature. And it’s really hot. A sharp grunt escapes Gerard as the full intensity of the water’s warmth reveals itself to him. “Is the flow okay for you, Gee?” Frank might like to inflict pain on Gerard, but he likes it to be controlled pain, pain he can stop if need be.  
  
When Gerard nods his head, Frank slides his naked body up Gerard's and presses their lips together again. The pair is always cautious, even with their kinks, so Gerard knows it will take him ten minutes or more to take the entire bagful, giving him a few minutes of appreciating Frank’s sensual touches before the pain begins. Frank moves his lips to Gerard’s ear and tugs at his earlobe with his teeth.  
  
“You are so fucking hot like this! I’m going to have some real fun with you tonight, Gee baby.” Gerard giggles nervously before drawing a sharp breath as Frank bites down on his jawline.  
  
“How… how are you going… going to do… do that?” Gerard mumbles, his words hitching with every nip of Frank’s teeth as Frank makes his way back down Gerard’s body. Frank settles himself straddled over Gerard’s hips, allowing most of his weight to be supported by Gerard’s hip and pelvic bones as to not obstruct the water’s flow into his lover’s body.  
  
“I got us a new toy today,” Frank murmurs seductively. “But you’ll find out what it is soon enough…” Frank’s voice trails off as he begins massaging Gerard’s abdomen to help him accommodate more water. Gerard loves Frank’s hands working his entrails so knowledgably, and he lets himself get lost in the sensation of Frank’s strong hands firmly pressing and rubbing over him.  
  
Frank checks over his shoulder. “You’ve taken about a third of it so far,” he utters to Gerard encouragingly. Gerard can normally take four quarts like this, slowly and with Frank’s aid, and the cramping normally starts around halfway full. Gerard pulls Frank down for a kiss, wanting to feel his soft lips again before Frank’s not-so-nice side takes over. Frank rocks up onto his knees to keep his weight off Gerard’s stomach as he allows Gerard to pull him down. As their chests press together, Frank can already feel Gerard’s body warming up, his skin feeling slightly heated.  
  
Frank runs his hand through Gerard’s long locks, allowing his own concerns for Gerard’s safety to show for a moment. “If it gets to be too much, Gee, let me know, and I’ll stop,” he reminds Gerard. “’Vampire’ or ‘guitar’ this time?” Those are the only two safe words they use, but Frank likes to know which one to listen for.  
  
“I know. And ‘guitar’.” Gerard slightly grunts as the first small cramp tightens his abdomen. Gerard draws in another deep breath. He knows that Frank’s statement is not only reassurance from Frank letting him know he can stop this at any time, but it’s also Frank’s way of letting Gerard know he’s switching into his sadistic ways.  
  
Frank leans back onto Gerard’s pelvis. He opens the flow of the water a bit more, knowing the faster the flow is the stronger and more painful Gerard’s cramping will be. Frank turns back to face Gerard, and a pang of lust enters his hardening dick at the grimace beginning to twist Gerard’s effeminate features. He notices Gerard’s stomach is beginning to bloat, and he presses the heel of his palm down squarely where he can see the beginning of Gerard intestines pronouncing themselves. Gerard hisses as the pressure from Frank’s palm causes another muscle contraction.  
  
As his muscles relax again, Gerard notices he can now feel the heat radiating off his body as his core temperature rises. His skin is beginning to prick. Frank leans over him and licks his nipple before sharply sinking his teeth into it. Gerard pulls his chest away from Frank’s mouth, knowing Frank won’t let go or follow his movement, but that’s what Gerard is counting on, increasing the pull on the sensitive skin. His skin slides a little between Frank’s teeth, and Frank clamps down tighter. Gerard emits a loud moan that’s a cross between “Oh fuck, that hurt!” and “Don’t stop!”  
  
The fever in Gerard’s body grows higher, and the cramping is beginning to be constant, coming in waves but never fully subsiding between the painful peaks. His hand instinctively rubs across his belly, prompting Frank to check the bag.  
  
“Just another minute or two, Gee baby, and you’ll be full.” Frank rubs his bare ass on Gerard’s semi-hard dick. This close to Gerard being full, he can begin to now concentrate on getting Gerard as hard as he is now.  
  
Gerard fists the sheets and whines. “No more, Frankie. I can’t take any more. I’m full, I’m full,” he rambles through an exhale. Frank hears the words Gerard spoke but knows Gerard doesn’t really intend for Frank to stop the water flow; if he did, he’d have said the safe word as well.  
  
Frank leans forward over Gerard again, this time letting some of his body weight press into Gerard’s expanded abdomen and cause Gerard pain. “No, no, Gee. Keep talking like that, and I’ll just add more water to the bag. Do I need to do that or are you going to be a good boy and take every last drop without another complaint?” Gerard grunts harshly, the grunt drawing itself out into a groan. Frank sees the smirk crease Gerard’s lips for a split second, and he knows Gerard’s answer before Gerard’s lips part to say it.  
  
“Please, Frankie. Make it stop. I can’t take another drop.” The pleading sounds quite real, adding to Frank’s pleasure.  
  
“That’s not being a good boy, Gee baby,” Frank chastises. “Now you’ll take another half a quart. Warmer than the last, too.” Frank slows the water flow as he climbs out of the bed, making sure the bag doesn’t empty and get air in the tubing before he can get back. He jogs to the bathroom and quickly fills the measuring bottle with another two cups of water. This water is much hotter than the initial four quarts. Frank would never fill Gerard with water this hot initially, but he will use this temperature as an addition; it will give Gerard’s fever a final push upwards.  
  
Frank crosses the bedroom. He opens the valve fully to drain most of what’s left in the bag into Gerard’s intestines as to not temper down the additional water’s warmth. When the bag is nearly empty, Frank slows the flow again and adds the two cups from the bathroom. He just sets the measuring bottle on the floor and climbs over to Gerard. He nestles his nose into Gerard’s hair over his ear, poising his lips to whisper in Gerard’s ear. Gerard’s body contorts as the strongest cramp yet constricts his guts, and Gerard can feel the increased heat from the much warmer water Frank had added.  
  
“One day, I’m going to fill you up and then fuck you hard. I want to feel that warm water inside of you. I want to submerge my dick in the water that fills you up,” he whispers darkly to Gerard. Gerard turns his face towards Frank’s, their lips meeting in a brief, out-of-character kiss. Gerard crushes his eyes shut for a moment and then reopens them as the wave of pain subsides to look at Frank again. Frank is aware that he’s pushing Gerard to capacity. “Are you okay, baby?” he breathes to Gerard, stroking Gerard’s head softly to let him know he’s truly asking for an honest answer.  
  
A genuine grin curls Gerard’s lips. “I’m good, sugar. I’m okay for now.” Frank presses a kiss to Gerard’s forehead, and then Gerard watches Frank slide back into character. If Frank’s asking him midgame if he’s okay, Gerard knows Frank is about to push him to an extreme.  
  
“I’m not going to fuck you full tonight, though. No, you’re going to fuck me, Gee baby.” Gerard whimpers honestly; he knows moving his body around is going to increase the intensity of the muscles contractions. Frank slides off the bed and retrieves the new toy and bottle of lube. He holds up the toy for Gerard to see, Gerard’s eyes growing wide. “This will help keep the water in you while you push your fevered dick into me,” Frank nearly growls. Gerard eyes the butt plug. It’s a simple toy, a navy blue color, but it’s slightly larger than toys they’ve used in the past.  
  
Franks sets the plug on Gerard’s squirming chest and stands fully to check the water level left in the bag. A few tablespoons remain in the red bag, but Frank stops the water flow anyway.  
  
“You’re full now, Gee,” Frank informs Gerard as he takes the plug in his hand and begins lubing it up. Gerard watches Frank intently, his body starting to get pleasure out of his pain. He can feel the twinges of arousal pulse through his dick with each cramp. “Open your legs, Gee baby,” Frank instructs. Gerard hesitates as a surge of anxiety passes through him at the thought of Frank pushing that huge toy up his ass. “Don’t be like that now. Open up for me,” Frank encourages, his free hand adjusting Gerard’s legs. Gerard shifts a little, doing what Frank had asked of him. “Good boy,” Frank praises.  
  
Gerard feels Frank withdraw the nozzle from inside him. He tries to relax his ass as much as he can to aid in the toy’s insertion while not allowing any of the water trying to expel itself from his body to leak out. He feels the coldness of the lube as Frank liberally applies more to his overly warm ass. Frank looks up from between Gerard’s knees to make eye contact for a moment.  
  
“I’m going on three,” Frank advises. Gerard nods and draws a deep breath. “One.” Gerard feels the toy pressed up to his entrance. “Two.” And quickly Frank presses the large toy into his lover, knowing that saying three would just intensify Gerard’s anxiety and make it harder for him to insert it. Gerard cries out loudly, his back arching violently as his muscles stretching burns. Gerard lays still and pants hard while the pleasure and pain battle to reign in him.  
  
Frank wraps his lube covered fingers around Gerard’s twitching dick and strokes it slowly. He knows Gerard is riding a fine line, and he’s determined to make the pleasure more than the pain. Gerard’s body finally relaxes some, never fully in this sort of pain, and he moans deeply. Frank climbs up over Gerard, his hand still moving on Gerard’s length.  
  
“Now, get up. You can take me however you want, but it better be amazing,” Frank threatens. Gerard grimaces as he slowly picks himself up off the mattress, the movement of his abdomen causing his all his entrails to constrict at once. Gerard moans in arousal, his dick throbbing with lust at the pain. He leans over on all fours to catch his breath. Frank runs a soothing hand down Gerard's back as he hides a kiss in Gerard’s hair. “You don’t have to prep me, baby. I don’t want to prolong this too long,” he whispers to Gerard. Gerard nods his head and then gets to his knees.  
  
“On your back, Frankie,” Gerard grunts. Frank immediately obeys. Gerard slides between his legs, pressing their bodies together to get his mouth to Frank’s pink lips. As Gerard’s tongue swirls in Frank’s mouth, Frank feels the sweat from Gerard’s body running down onto his skin. Even Gerard’s sweat seems heated, but Frank thinks that could just be his imagination misinterpreting the heat radiating off Gerard’s skin. When Gerard pulls back from the kiss, Frank takes notice of how flushed Gerard’s pale skin has become, how blood red his hot lips are. He knows to keep a close eye on Gerard’s physical state.  
  
Gerard pushes a lubed finger into Frank, applying a little lube and teasing Frank a bit. His finger is extremely warm inside of Frank; Frank grins with the knowledge that Gerard’s dick is going to be even warmer. Gerard curls the digit forward and presses it firmly into Frank’s prostate. Frank’s back arches high off the bed.  
  
“Oh… ooh… Gee baby,” Frank moans. Gerard continues to press firmly as he begins massaging Frank’s internal gland. “Fuck… fucking Christ… yeah, yeah, _THERE_ ,” Frank whimpers as his body writhes and his ass pushes down onto Gerard’s hand. Another cramp tightens Gerard’s stomach, and his entire body, including the finger in Frank’s ass, contracts fiercely. “FUCK ME, GERARD!” Frank cries out from the sudden increase of pressure on that special spot. Gerard forces himself to withdraw his finger as the pain continues to build in him. He gasps for breath. His body finally begins to loosen up, and Gerard smears some lube on his now leaking dick.  
  
Frank can’t help but dig his short nails into Gerard’s hips as Gerard pushes his fiery dick completely into Frank. Frank feels the same burn from Gerard stretching him that Gerard felt, just not as intensely.  
  
“Oh, god, Frankie,” Gerard breathes as he begins thrusting harshly into Frank. Frank relocates his fingernails to Gerard’s shoulder blades, knowing he’s digging harder into that skin and going to leave red welts for days. His legs wrap around Gerard’s hips and his ankles lock together, opening him up for Gerard to enter him even deeper. “You feel so fucking cool, Frankie,” Gerard gasps.  
  
Frank can’t respond more than a loud, guttural moan. Gerard thrusts painfully hard into Frank, his body contorting and collapsing over Frank’s with another round of vicious muscle contractions. Frank stays in character and fucks himself upwards on Gerard’s dick. Gerard lets out a sound that’s a combination of a grunt, a moan, and a cry. When he is able to straighten out his torso again, Frank can see tears streaming down Gerard’s flushed cheeks. He can also see in Gerard’s eyes that Gerard is becoming overwhelmed with sensations. He starts to break character, and Gerard picks up on it.  
  
He offers Frank a small smile, that Frank doesn’t think is all fake, and keeps things going. “You make me hurt so well, Frankie.” Frank lets out a shuddery sigh. Gerard picks up his deep, rough tempo again. He knows the cramps are getting worse because he’s so close to his climax. He grabs Frank’s hips tightly and shoves Frank’s ass further onto his dick as he plunges in. Gerard can hear that Frank can only breathe in gasps matching his thrusts now. His entails constrict hard enough to take Gerard’s breath away, but he’s so close, he pushes through the pain, causing his entire body to shake violently.  
  
“I love you,” Frank mouths to him, unable to get enough breath in his lungs to actually voice the words, as he reaches his own orgasm before Gerard. Gerard smiles down at Frank and then crushes his eyes shut. Frank can feel how badly Gerard’s body is trembling. He begins to really fear for Gerard’s safety and nearly calls the safe word himself until Gerard buries himself deeply in Frank’s ass.  
  
“THANK FUCKING FINALLY!” Gerard screams. A couple of seconds later, Frank can feel Gerard giving him his own small, cum enema. Before Gerard has finished shooting his load into Frank's ass, he collapses hard on top of Frank. Frank simply wraps his colorful arms around his hot, sweaty lover, letting Gerard have a minute to collect himself as best he can in the pain Frank knows he’s in. Frank feels Gerard’s abdominal muscles contract, and he rolls Gerard off of him so he can check on Gerard.  
  
Gerard is hardly able to pant, but his face shows pure ecstasy. When he sees Frank over him, his lips pull into a grin, even as his abdomen contracts again.  
  
Frank presses his lips to Gerard’s before whispering against them, “My little masochist.” Gerard nuzzles his head against Frank’s chest. “Let’s go get you comfortable again,” Frank murmurs as he begins helping Gerard up off the bed. He has to support most of Gerard’s body weight as they slowly walk towards the bathroom, stopping twice in the short distance for a wave of pain in Gerard’s gut to pass. Once they make it into the bathroom, Frank tries to help Gerard easily down into the tub, but Gerard lets himself fall with a harsh thud.  
  
“Get this out of me, Frankie,” he whimpers. “All of it, please get it out of me, Frankie.” But Gerard doesn’t have to ask; Frank is already working on it. He pulls the toy out of Gerard’s ass, and immediately the water begins to expel itself. Gerard sighs loudly as relief floods his body. Frank stands and turns the shower on, making sure the water is cool. It’s what they always do after this particular kink. If he filled Gerard with hot water, Gerard get a cool shower; if he filled Gerard with cold water, Gerard gets a warm shower.  
  
Frank steps into the shower with Gerard and helps him get stood up. Gerard is weak from exertion, and Frank keeps an arm around him for support. Gerard looks down at Frank, and Frank smiles up at Gerard.  
  
“You were just amazing, baby,” he mutters to Gerard, only loud enough to be heard over the running water. Gerard just kisses Frank passionately. Frank can’t help but moan into Gerard’s mouth as he feels Gerard’s hand slide to the very small of his back and pull him closer to Gerard. Gerard eventually pulls his lips away from Frank’s and slightly giggles.  
  
“So when are you going to fill me up and fuck me hard?”

**Author's Note:**

> **Some of these activities are dangerous. You should know how to give and receive an enema properly before trying enema play. Also, this extreme form of temperature play (which is really classified better as edge play) is VERY dangerous! If not properly watched, you can seriously injury yourself or possibly kill yourself with hypo- or hyperthermia. Please play responsibly!**
> 
> I've been looking for some good Frerard stories with kinks in them. Oddly enough, there really aren't that many I could find. Well, not graphic ones with lesser known kinks anyway. So I wrote my own.
> 
> I might eventually write a sequel or two for this. I want to write Frank's suggestion (fill Gerard up and fuck him) and Frank cooling Gerard (poor Gerard is REALLY going to be in pain). But I don't know when, or even if, I will. But each night will be its own separate oneshot if I do.
> 
> For some of you, you might be trying to figure out how in the fucking hell _I_ ended up writing this. Well, let me just say I am not the "good girl" that I seem to be perceived as; seriously, you should see me on my other sites or talk to some of my friends. And don't forget, I _am_ over thirty; I've been around the sex block a few (hundred) times. Yeah, lets just leave it at that.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this! I know it's not everyone's cup of tea. Thanks for reading! I've had this posted on two other sites for a while, and it never seems to get many comments ~~until I mention it~~ ; you are welcome to leave ANY thoughts in comment form, as I'd very much love to know what people think of this!
> 
> Hugs and loves!!  
> Miz


End file.
